


cherry and kisses

by PlSSBOSS



Category: reveluv - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, irene is babey, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlSSBOSS/pseuds/PlSSBOSS
Summary: baker! irene and student! joy





	cherry and kisses

The little bell by the door rang loudly, telling JuHyun that someone, in fact, had just entered the door--she was already preparing her polite smile-- but a voice, her voice left her face a blank canvas, expressionless and with her heart beating so fast it could easily combust right there, in her chest.

She wasn't even paying attention, now the girl -- for whom she recently got a name for--, SoonYoung, was it? (She wouldn't forget)  
Her eyes were dull, now. Her skin less glowy and there were prominent bags under her eyes, JuHyun still liked the way she looked, bedheaded and probably on less than 3 hours of sleep, wearing a graphic hoodie over a pair of cute, Ryan pajama pants. And JuHyun knew exactly what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she mumbled, taking her hands out of the dough she was probably strangling under the counter to move closer to the girl, SoonYoung followed her movements closely with a smile, then walked over to the bar chairs in front of the counter.

"I said" She giggles a little bit--Juhyun's knees felt like putty-- "Is there cherry pie this evening?" JuHyun smiled, moving her head because yes there is in fact cherry pie there is always cherry pie for you but she only went " 'course, I'll bring it out in a sec" and left for the kitchen, a thin layer of sweat making their home sweet fucking home in her palms as she put her gloves on, opening the oven so she could take out the pie she had just made this evening, while humming to music and all, like a fool in love.

Once the pie was on the counter, she catched SoonYoung's eyes, who mind you, were literally inspecting everything she did like one of those famous food tasters, but SoonYoung was also, smiling very fondly--she could just be doing that because Juhyun had become her savior during finals-- needless to say, JuHyun was indeed, whipped. The bakery was empty--probably because it was literally 3:50 in the morning-- and JuHyun was so much more than thankful, because the special treatment she gave SoonYoung was no joke. Bigger pie slices, and all. SoonYoung's laugh was worth it, all of it. There was now a very generous slice of pie in a pretty, pink floral plate. JuHyun, to be even more generous, took the homemade whipped cream and made a funny shape on top of it--funny because she was trying her best, but her hands wouldn't function-- and even put a couple berries on top. SoonYoung was very visibly, pleased. Once that plate touched the marble countertop SoonYoung was grabbing her spoon and digging in slowly, carefully, like JuHyun had learned she tended to do when she was scared something might break, or might dissapear at any second.--JuHyun very selfishly thought, that it would be an honor if one day, she could be looked at with so much love and care-- JuHyun smiled fondly, walking over to the coffee machine to make a large hot chocolate with whipped cream, thank you, on SoonYoung's silent plea.

JuHyun had also learned that SoonYoung, in fact, didn't talk much while she ate, contrary to most of the customers. She was quiet, always enjoying. And silence by her side was so goddamn comforting, it made JuHyun's chest feel tight.

"How did your essay go? Teachers like it? " See, SoonYoung came alot, almost every day, 4 days a week, to be exact. And JuHyun, well, JuHyun loved knowing what she was up to, always loved hearing her talk about what she liked. Because even though SoonYoung looked like someone had very purposefully, kicked her down a flight of stairs, SoonYoung loved what she was studying. And JuHyun couldn't help smile remembering the times SoonYoung had come with whom they both had agreed on calling "weird science people", and how SoonYoung always looked so into it.

"The essay was pretty good, actually. What you said the day before made me feel better... Thank you" And now it was SoonYoung smiling, her pie left forgotten for a few moments while they shared it on their own. Juhyun blushed quickly, being the first to look away and act like she was totally so busy making hot chocolate, earning another round of giggles from SoonYoung.

"You're adorable, y'know that?" SoonYoung never stopped smiling, resting both arms on the counter to continue looking at a now very flushed and happy JuHyun, who was serving SoonYoung's drink on another pink floral mug to match her plate, almost emtpy now.

"Shush, now here, drink" She put the mug next to the plate, smiling softly at how much happier SoonYoung looked from when she had entered the store, looking very much beat down by a pack of angry dogs.

"How about you? Haven't seen you much around campus" SoonYoung mumbled, almost pouting as she stirred her chocolate.

"They changed my only class to 12 pm, you're probably sleeping at that hour, aren't you?" JuHyun smiled, resting both hands on the counter as SoonYoung took a sip of her chocolate, making a sound --that she had also learned-- that meant the cutie had indeed, liked it.

"Yeah, but it's no fair. I don't even get to see you at college now." Okay, she was full on pouting now, brows furrowed and everything. Juhyun swore her head was filled with helium and she was a second away from actually fainting.

"Hey, no, it's fine, yeah? We can still see eachother out, right?"

SoonYoung looked up, eyes a little wide and pretty soso pretty pink lips parted in what appeared to be an attempt to speak.

"O-oh..god. Totally, yeah, we should um.. Totally do that"

"Then, how about tomorrow at 5?"

And that's how it started.


End file.
